Aatxe
The Aatxe are a species of tall, bull-like humanoids that originate from the northern parts of Spain. A race of proud mammals, the Aatxe are a protective race that has the ability to shapeshift into a bull. Biology and appearance Physiology The Aatxe are a muscular race that stands 2.00 meters on average. Their skin is covered in short fur, the color of which ranges from dark burgundy to bright red. The hair on top of their head grows longer and thicker than the rest, and in darker colors, ranging from brown to black. Melanistic individuals have been known to exist, but these are extremely rare. They feature a dark snout, and a square face. Triangular dark markings above their eyes give the look of eyebrows. The eyes ranges in color from golden to light brown, with some individuals having red or dark irises. The ears are shaped like that of a cow and are placed far up on their head. Two curved, golden horns are producing from their forehead, with males’ being bigger. The Aatxe’s hands have three thick fingers each. Their legs are muscular and shaped like that of the hind legs on cattle and end in black cloven hooves. A thin tail, with a tuft of dark hair at the end, produce from the end of their spine. Life cycle Aatxe have a lifespan of around 90 years. Infant Aatxe are called calves and females give birth to 1 to 2 calves in their life. The calves are born in their humanoid form, with their shapeshifting ability not showing itself until the age of 10. The ability is not fully mastered until they are 20 years of age. From the age of 17, the Aatxe are viewed as full-fledged adults, and are considered in their prime around the age of 30. Aatxe are qualified as “middle-aged” by 40-60, and “old” by 60-90. Behavior The Aatxe are calm and proud, and very protective over what they consider theirs. They frown upon all sorts of criminal or immoral behavior. They live by old-fashioned values and holds family high in regard. They are vegetarian. The Aatxe are culturally linked to the Faith of Etsai, a storm god. During storms the family is usually gathered in prayer. Aatxe have a tendency to work in law enforcement or politics, and make excellent policemen, firefighters, military and judges. Abilities * Shapeshifting - The Aatxe have the ability to shapeshift into a bull whenever they want to. This ability shows itself around the age of 10, and is fully mastered by the age of 20. Before that the young Aatxe’s shapeshifting will be triggered by strong emotions. Demographics The Aatxe originates from the northern parts of Spain, and this is also where you can find the most concentrated population of Aatxe. The Aatxe council can be found in Bilbao. Since the colonization fo America Aatxe population has spread across the ocean and can now mostly be found in the countries along the west coast of South America (Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela). They can also be found in the Caribbean, mostly in Cuba, Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico. A small population can also be found in Africa, in Equatorial Guinea. In the United States, the highest concentration of Aatxe population can be found in Arizona, California, Florida, New Mexico and Texas.Category:Races Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spanish races